sacrifice
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: elle est morte, il ne le supporte pas. Quite à offencer la Nature, il la retrouvera. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclam : rien n'est à moi !

A ma petite sœur, qui aime bien (elle lui rappel des vienx souvenir) cette chanson (elle sais et je sais, que c'est la chanson la plus débile du monde !), et qui ADORE ce couple.

Puis je sais pas, j'ai envie d'écrire une fic très neuneue.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre un :**Partie une : la belle au bois a rendu l'âme**

Un cauchemar ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

-Il ne t'aime pas.

-Ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Rien n'est réel. Lucius Malefoy ne se tient pas dans ta chambre, il ne te harcèle pas, et tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Tu va bientôt te réveiller à ses cotés.

-Mais il n'est plus là, ma pauvre….

-Ne l'écoute pas ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Ne l'écou…

Hermione cligne des yeux et elle qui est assise sur son lit, à ce balancer d'avant en arrière, se retrouve allongée sous sa couette, sa chambre plongée dans le noir.

Elle s'est réveillée.

Elle tend la main sur sa gauche, et ne rencontre que les draps froids.

-Il n'est plus là.

La silhouette de Malefoy senior se dessine dans un coin, et elle devine son sourire satisfait.

'Impossible' pensa-t-elle.

Il s'agit de son inconscient qui lui joue des tours.

Mais il n'empêche qu'il n'est plus là. Il est partit, après qu'ils aient… après avoir…

-Et oui, tu l'ennuis…

-Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! La ferme ! La ferme !

Mais Lucius ne se tut pas, bien au contraire, il susurre encore et encore des horreurs à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait !

Et chaque nuit, elle se dit cela.

Mais la certitude devient croyance, et la croyance murmure.

**Partie deux : des femmes jusqu'au petit matin**

Morte.

Elle est morte.

Elle est… Morte.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Pourtant, il était bien assis là, au milieu de tout les élève de Poudlard, à écouter le discours de MacGonagal, sous ce ciel bleu éclatant.

Pourtant, il voyait bien la lourde pierre blanche, gravée de son nom, sous laquelle reposait désormais son corps.

Pourtant…

Nan ! C'est impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne devait pas ! Pas elle ! Pas Granger ! Pas… Hermione.

Drago ferme les yeux, il sent les larmes monter, mais il ne doit pas pleurer.

Il ne doit pas donner cette satisfaction à son père.

Son père…

'Il s'en sort bien lui', pense le jeune homme.

Mais il sait, il sait qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée, comme on le dit. Il la connaît. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Un hibou survole l'ensemble des élèves et vient se poser sur l'épaule du préfet.

Il prend la lettre, sachant déjà de qui elle est, la lit, la froisse.

Sa haine pour son père monte encore d'un cran.

Ton nom était sur ses lèvres… 

Voilà ce qu'il lui écrit.

'Et je n'ai rien vu'

Trois semaines.

Voilà trois semaines qu'il ne faisait plus rien, ni ses devoirs, ni ses rondes, rien.

En fait, il se fichait de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui, depuis ce jour, le Jour ou on l'avait enterré, dans le parc, il attendait chaque jour la nuit avec impatient.

Poudlard n'était plus son monde, il le quittait au couchait du soleil, revenait à son levé.

Il se rendait à la seule Maison Close de Prés-Au-Lard, dans l'espoir de se perdre ou de retrouvé son aimer, dans toutes ces femmes.

Et chaque matin, il était plus perdu encore.

Aucune femme n'était Elle, et Elle n'était plus.

Il l'avait tué. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose.

Mais chacune de ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa belle perdue.

'Je t'aime tellement'

Ne pouvant se résigner à parler au passé.

**Partie trois : oui esprit es-tu là ?**

Même la nuit, la stèle à son nom restait blanche.

A ce constat, Drago sourit.

Puis il tendit sa baguette, murmura un sort. La pierre se fendit, le sol tremble et enfin, le cercueil remonte.

Intact.

'Ha la magie…'

Il prend la direction de la forêt interdite, suivis il le sait, par la boite de bois en lévitation.

Dans une clairière, il s'arrête, le dépose devant lui, au centre de quatre pierres noires.

Il s'agenouille, prie, s'entaille la main à l'aide d'un poignard, dépose son sang sur deux roses blanches, qui se teignent entièrement de rouge, et dit, des sanglots dans la voix :

-Reviens sur terre, me redonner le goût du sel. Matérialise-toi, dans un moule de chaire.

L'air crépita, et la magie noire devint si lourd, Drago se sentit si oppressé, qu'il prit peur.

Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi.

-Blasphème ! Cris soudain une voix

-Sacrilège ! Hurle une autre.

-Outrage !

Les cris son repris par des centaines de voix, des plus graves au plus aiguës et Drago prend si peur, qu'il préfère fuir.

Il n'entend pas la voix plus forte que les autres ordonner :

-SILENCE !

Des volutes de fumées apparaissent et se rassemblent pour former une femme, grande et blanche que se soit les vêtements, la peau ou les cheveux.

Elle se penche et ramasse les roses devenues rouges.

Entre ses doigts, les fleures deviennent noires.

Elle se retourne et les dépose sur le cercueil.

-Jusqu'à l'aube.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux.

**Partie une : au rendez-vous des libertins **

Fuir. Encore. Toujours.

Au travers de cette nuit sans lune, pour ne plus entendre ces plaintes damnées, courir jusqu'à ne plus sentir l'air transpercer ses poumons brûlés.

A bout de souffle, il arrive dans la Maison Close.

'Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ?'

La réponse lui saute aux yeux. Il y passe ses nuits depuis ce qu'il lui semble toute une vie.

Il s'y est rendu par habitude.

Il s'installe dans un coin. On le sert. Des femmes le rejoignent.

Oublier. Après avoir fuit. Oublié.

La profanation, le sort de magie noir. Les cris. Tout.

Et Hermione aussi.

'J'oublie.'

Il se laisse aller dans les bras des femmes, il reprend son souffle.

Et enfin, il pleur.

**Partie deux : A celle qui descend du ciel.**

La porte s'ouvre.

Une femme entre. On dirait un fantôme.

La peau pâle, le visage voilé, une robe blanche, pas de chaussure.

Elle marche doucement, comme hésitante.

Mais c'est faux.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là, mais elle sait qui elle doit aller voir.

Elle le trouve, en compagnie de trois autres femmes.

Il lève les yeux vers elle.

Et le temps s'arrête.

**Partie trois : Au nom de la rose.**

Hermione ouvre les yeux.

Le lit est vide.

Son cœur manque un battement. L'aurait-il…

-Le soleil va se lever.

Il est là, assis sur une chaise, à la regarder.

Lucius s'est tromper.

Il ne l'a jamais abandonné.

Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait jamais sauté.

-Drago, tu n'aurais pas du.

Elle se redresse, il la rejoint.

-Enfin, te rends-tu compte de ce que j'endure sans toi ? Murmure-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fais ?

-Ma vie ne vaut même pas cette nuit.

-Drago…

-Je t'a..

Il ne peut pas finir, dehors, les premiers rayons du soleil mordent les nuages.

Les deux cœurs battant à l'unisson s'emballent.

S'emballent, s'emballent encore jusqu'a ce que…

Là bas, dans la forêt, deux roses noires se consument.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, une fic bien neuneue pour ma petite sœur !

Mais j'espère qu'elle vous à plus à vous, lectrices et lecteurs quand même !

A+

BD.


End file.
